


Fermata

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: After the expulsion from Nargothrond:Celegorm and Curufin pause for a rest on their travels.Fermata: a pause of unspecified length on a note or rest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Fermata

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a SWG insta-drabbling session for Celegorm day of Feanorian week, which was the same day.

Celegorm sets down the bow and quiver he was carrying and dips his hand into the glittering water where the gush of the waterfall has washed a bowl into the rock. Quivering in the sunlight, the spray of falling water flashes colours, fragments of rainbows above lusciously growing ferns. It is summer.  
  
For a moment, he kneels mindless, forgets that he is without home or abode, exiled not once but twice, not only from Valinor for his oath and ill-bought voyage, but also from among his relations for far-rumoured betrayal. His knees sink into the moss.  
  
Then Curufin calls him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: rock, color, abode, carry; relations, voyage, summer, rumoured; sunlight, quiver, bowl, luscious.
> 
> 100 words in MS Word
> 
> Previously posted to the SWG Discord and to Tumblr


End file.
